


Baby Themed Food

by topcaroldenningg (riottkick)



Series: AHS [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/topcaroldenningg
Summary: You make a special dinner to give hints to Dandy. Hinting to him that you are pregnant with his child.Warnings: None.





	Baby Themed Food

You were both excited and nervous, the perfect combination for this situation. The fact that you had just found about this, you haven't told anyone. But felt it was only appropriate to tell your husband, Dandy, the great news first. Since it was his kid. You weren't scared that he'd get angry or upset, because he was wanting a kid.

While he was out playing golf with his friends, you had decided on the perfect way to tell him. You were going to cook him baby shrimp, baby corn, and babyback ribs. You got the idea from your favorite TV show as a kid: 'Full House'. You just really hoped he'd get the picture.

\----

"Baby, I'm home!" Dandy called from the front door. "Mm! What's smells delicious?"

"I'm making you a special dinner, Dandy," you smiled as Dandy entered the kitchen.

"Aw, baby, you don't have to." he smiled, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes, I do! It's a very special night...for the both of us," you winked, and Dandy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It took everything in you to not tell him right then and there.

"Oh, really, (Your Name)?" Dandy smirked.

"Well, tonight's dinner is: Baby shrimp, baby corn, and baby--" you were saying, but dandy stopped you.

"Why is it baby themed?" he asked, and you knew then and there that he caught on to your special surprise.

The food was ready, and as you got up to fix his plate, he stopped you.

"Oh no, I'll get it for you and I, baby."

You smiled, and said, "If you insist,"

"I insist, definitely. I love you so much, and now I love our child just as much." he admitted with a huge smile, walking over to you and giving you a kiss.

Those words he had just said made you tear up with happiness. He truly loved you for you, and now your child. Dandy was going to be a great and loving father, and you knew it.


End file.
